


Not on the tube!

by Phantasticbeasts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Dan Howell, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasticbeasts/pseuds/Phantasticbeasts
Summary: Dan and Phil decided to spend the day out in London. However on the tube ride home Dan starts to feel sick. It's cute and fluffy





	Not on the tube!

**Author's Note:**

> Sickfics are my guilty pleasure, so for anyone else who thinks the phandom could always use more here you go.

This morning Dan and I decided that for once we'd like to have a day out. It was a beautiful day so we decided to wander around London for a bit. We had gotten some bubble tea, gone to some shops, and walked through one of the parks in London. I was having an amazing time. I adore being around Dan in any situation. Even when he is just waking up and thinks he looks like a rat or when we spend the entire day editing in the same room without talking I couldn't ask for anything more but to just be around him. However, it is especially nice when we get to do a little adventuring and get a change of scenery. As it was nearing 6 o'clock I suggested that we stop somewhere to get dinner. 

"Actually Phil I'm getting pretty tired do you think we could just call it a night and head home?"

I looked at him and as he was looking quite worn down I decided that it would be best to get home so he could rest. 

"Sure whatever you want Bear. Do you want to grab some takeaway so we don't have to cook?"

He gave me a little smile and nodded. After slight discussion, we decided on Chinese takeaway. After calling it in and picking up the bag with our food we got on the tube to get home.

Luckily the tube wasn't too crowded so Dan and I were able to find seats next to each other. As soon as we sat down Dan leaned into me and rested his head on my shoulder. I found this a bit alarming because even though we had started being more open about our relationship Dan was still quite apprehensive about public displays of affection. I looked over at him nervously to see his eyes droopy and his face slightly paler than it had been a few minutes ago. I rubbed my thumb over his hand slightly as a subtle form of comfort. 

"Hey, you doing ok sweetie? You don't look all that great." I whispered to him so only he could hear. He closed his eyes and shook his head " I don't know, just started feeling sick all of a sudden" he muttered. "We'll be home soon it'll be ok" I assured him, though I was a bit worried about how he would fare once we started moving. Sure enough, as we lurched forward he groaned miserably and grabbed onto my hand. "Take some deep breaths you're gonna be ok," I whispered even though I was getting progressively more worried about him. After about five minutes Dan sat up straight clenching his jaw and I could tell that he was really struggling not to throw up. I pulled the Chinese food out of its bag and handed the bag to Dan, hoping He wouldn't need it. I knew that his feeling ill would only be made worse by the embarrassment of being sick in front of a bunch of strangers. A few moments later Dan was clutching the bag and breathing heavily. Normally I would encourage him to get it over with and just rid his system of whatever was making him sick. Right now, however, was not the time. All I could do was pray that he could hold it in until we got home. That prayer was not answered. Dan gagged loudly into the bag earning several disgusted stares from our fellow passengers as well as a couple of sympathetic ones.

"Phil" he cried.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry we'll get you home soon. Are you done?"

Dan shook his head and threw up once more before sitting back and crying silently.

"I hate everything, everyone is looking," he whimpered to me.

"It's not your fault Dan. We're almost home."

I squeezed his hand as we waited for our stop. When we arrived home Dan immediately curled up on the couch. I put the chinese food away in the fridge and brought a trashcan and a balnket over to dan before sitting next to him to rub his back.

"I'm never going outside again," he told me.

I chuckled in response "I'll pick a movie."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave some comments.


End file.
